Angelitos y demonios
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: AU futurista (Adultos)..Celebré navidad y año nuevo anticipado. Pairings SouxHaru; MakoxRin y ReixNagisa (No hay espacio para todos en los personajes)... Resumen Haru y Sousuke se gustan, pero no se han dicho nada, Haru se ha contoneado para Sousuke con intención de seducirle y él ni enterado, con la ayuda de los demás es que llegan a un sexy time...YAOI y Lemon, quedan advertidos.


**Nota de Aletheia:**

No he actualizado "Más allá de lo que se ve está lo que sentimos"…en un 60% porque cuando tengo alguna idea de qué escribir tengo trabajo y viceversa, cuando tengo el tiempo prefiero andar leyendo otros fics o "jugando" en Facebook. El otro porcentaje es que yo misma me metí un embrollo que no sé cómo salir de él.

Desde hace unos días se me ha ocurrido, o mejor dicho, no abandona mi mente una idea de fic…que no es esta, porque trataré de desarrollar más antes de empezar a publicarla.

Este oneshot es por las festividades navideñas y una tradición que se usa en estas fechas… el llamado angelito y su contraparte el diablito. Tal vez no lo use tal como debe ser, pero es para mis malvadas intenciones.

Para finalizar con esta perorata navideña, espero que les guste…está clasificado M, porque mi regalo para los amantes de este par es un lindo lemon.

* * *

 **Angelitos y diablitos.**

Habían quedado para comer, luego de mucho coordinar y tener que reprogramar fecha, habían encontrado un tiempo en el que todos podían juntarse. No es que ya no se hablen, pero en los últimos meses las responsabilidades habían aumentado, por lo que muchas de las conversaciones del grupo se hacían vía celular.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Makoto, Rin y Sousuke, los últimos escuchaban al pelicastaño hablar de su trabajo.

 **-La verdad es que hay muchos chicos con gran potencial, si me pongo a pensar solo en competencias, pero no quiero que sientan la presión aún. Antes, quiero que disfruten nadar y que se sientan libres haciéndolo.**

Makoto había seguido ese sueño que conoció en su último año de colegio y se convirtió en entrenador de natación para 0niños.

 **-Libre, se nota que tienes toda una vida cerca de Nanase.** – Dijo Sousuke

Si bien es cierto que la relación de ambos pelinegros ya no era de odiarse mutuamente, aún había cierta reticencia de parte del más alto para tratar al otro, en ocasiones parecía que simplemente se congelaba cuando le tenía cerca.

 **-Eres un gran entrenador Makoto, creo que si hubiese tenido un entrenador como tu cuando inicié tal vez diera mi mayor esfuerzo ahora.** –Dijo Rin y a los demás les cayó una gota imaginaria de la frente, ya que si en la actualidad el hombre respiraba, comía y soñaba natación no querían imaginárselo con mayor ímpetu.

Pero bueno, el alto entendía esa inconsciente necesidad de su mejor amigo de exaltar las bondades de su pareja, por lo que dejó que ambos se perdieran en su mundo de rosas y unicornios.

Por un segundo se voltea, para darles cierta privacidad, y es entonces cuando a lo lejos divisa la llegada de Nanase. Traía puesto esos "benditos" pantalones, que marcaban los músculos que la natación y la dieta balanceada habían dejado en él, pero no es que Sousuke se haya fijado mucho, ni tampoco es que él se haya fijado que en las últimas reuniones parecen ser los primeros que salen del closet de la antigua estrella de Iwatobi, porque no se ha puesto otros.

Tampoco es que Sousuke se haya fijado cómo esos pantalones resultan llamar la atención de féminas y caballeros que se quedan observando "su" trasero ni tampoco es que se haya dado cuenta que esas acciones de los demás sobre "su propiedad", o como diría el mismo Sousuke sobre el "respeto a la privacidad de sus amigos", parecen afectarle su estado de ánimo, hasta que golpea la mesa llamando la atención de los tórtolos.

 **-Sousuke, ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Nada, ¿Qué puede estar pasando Rin?...A mí no me está pasando nada, a quién le puede estar pasando es a tu amigo Haruka, que parece que quiere que lo asalten en una esquina con los benditos pantalones esos.**

El par se quedó observándolo, tanto por lo exaltado del tono de Sousuke como por las veces que dijo que "no pasaba nada" era más que obvio que si pasaba y exactamente sabían lo que pasaba, aunque el "ofendido" no quisiera reconocerlo. Rin estaba a punto de relajar a su amigo cuando vio que el objeto de esta incomodidad y celos (aunque no lo reconozca) llegaba donde ellos.

 **-Yamazaki, gracias por preocuparte por mi bienestar, pero no creo que sea algo por lo que debas molestarte.** – Dijo Haru, con cierto brillo en sus ojos, brillo que para aquellos que conocían muy bien al pelinegro, como Makoto y Rin, les indicaba lo mucho que disfrutaba el crear estas sensaciones en el otro.

Haruka tomó asiento frente a Sousuke y le guiñó un ojo, disfrutando como el otro desviaba su mirada.

 **-Haru, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ¿Estaban en una sesión de fotos?** **–** Preguntó Makoto en un intento de salvar al mejor amigo de su chico.

 **-No. Tenía mucho que no nadaba y necesitaba relajarme, así que aproveché la mañana libre y se me fue el tiempo.**

Haruka trabajaba como fotógrafo freelance, mayormente para revistas deportivas. Tomó esa decisión luego de que producto de su carrera en natación, logrando algunas medallas y reconocimiento internacional, terminó modelando en varias revistas y spots publicitarios para varias marcas (Razón por la cual se le quedaron viendo y no por los pantalones que torturaban a Sousuke).

 **-¡Vaya que tiempo libre tienen los que tiran fotitos para vivir!**

 **-No es mi culpa que entre las dos opciones de trabajo que tenías en mente hayas escogido la más aburrida…señor contable. Todavía estás a tiempo de estudiar otra cosa.**

 **-No te preocupes, estoy trabajando en ese sentido.**

Detuvieron su discusión ante la llegada de la última pareja y la que había convocado esta reunión.

 **-¡Hola chicos! Qué bueno que se están poniendo al día.**

Gritó el rubio llamando la atención, no solo de sus amigos, sino de aquellos que estaban alrededor, provocando que algunos al verlo se acercaran a pedirle autógrafos y de paso a Haru y Rin; Nagisa es famoso, porque trabaja como seiyuu y algunos lo reconocen por las promociones a algunos animes en los que trabaja y algunos eventos que ha participado.

Luego de firmar los autógrafos toman asiento **– Nagisa, hace media hora que dijiste que nos juntábamos, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es salir en estas fechas? Al menos a mí me están dando todo el entrenamiento que no tendré en estas dos semanas de vacaciones.** – Dijo Rin.

– **En mi caso tenemos que hacer los cuadres de fin de año antes de tomar los días de vacaciones. –** Dijo Sousuke.

– **Ya, lamento llegar tarde, pero cuando este** – señalando a Rei – **se encierra en su laboratorio no hay forma que lo saquen de ahí.**

– **Lo siento, quise adelantar un trabajo para así disfrutar de estas vacaciones, y como diría Nagisa, relajarme.**

– **Bueno, bueno, bueno…Como yo comí mientras esperaba, mejor voy al punto de la reunión. Quisiera que nos volvamos a juntar para noche antes de navidad y la noche antes del año nuevo para hacer algo que se llama angelito.**

 **-¿Por qué ambos días?** – Pregunta Makoto.

– **Lo que pasa es que hay una forma de hacer angelitos y uno de los regalos es un diablito, entre los compañeros de reparto hicimos eso y bueno en ese momento me regalaron una cinta adhesiva, dizque para callarme la boca porque yo hablo mucho, pero yo no creo que sea así, yo solo hablo lo…**

– **¡Nagisa!** – Gritó Rin.

– **¿Si Rinrin?**

– **Ve al punto que me estás mareando…y yo hablo mucho.**

– **Eres un aguafiestas Rinrin. Bueno el punto es que, aunque divertido, me pareció que le faltó chispa y por eso he venido preparado a que hagamos un angelito/diablito entre nosotros** – saca una pequeña bolsa – **Aquí tengo los nombres de nosotros, vamos a hacer dos sorteos. Uno para saber quién le regala a quien en el demonio y luego el quien le regala a quien en el angelito.**

– **No creo que me vaya a gustar mucho este cambio que quieres hacerle al juego.**

 **-Haru-chan, creo que tú más que nadie vas a disfrutar mi versión de diablito, por lo menos. Aunque sé que los únicos que no son pareja son tú y Sousuke espero que disfruten mucho y que tomen en cuenta para sus parejas. ¿Haru chan? Como eres el que tiene una señora mansión, puedes ser el anfitrión de las fiestas.**

Por un momento ambos se miran, desafiándose el uno al otro **– Te salvas porque disfruto cocinar y no tengo ningún otro plan, así que si, podemos juntarnos en esas fechas.**

– **¡Hey! No vengan a decidir por nosotros, ¿Qué pasa si Makoto y yo tenemos planes?**

– **De hecho, Rin, creo que desbaraté los planes que tenías. Nagisa me ha explicado lo que quiere hacer y me parece muy interesante** – Se acerca a su novio y le susurra algo al oído.

– **Bueno, pues si es así yo también acepto.**

– **¡Okey! Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, la idea es que para el diablito debemos regalar una ropa sexy para que la persona que recibió el regalo lo use para la entrega de angelito. Ahora, entre nosotros compartiremos aquella parte del cuerpo que vemos en primer lugar cuando nos atrae alguien.**

Makoto se puso casi del mismo rojo que el cabello de Rin, ya que si bien es cierto que el rubio le había dicho que deseaba que se reunieran esos días y hacer los intercambios para que Haruka y Sousuke tuvieran la oportunidad de expresarse libremente, nunca le dijo que iba a ser algo picaron o que tendría que revelar cosas tan personales para él.

– **Bueno, como Mako-Chan tiene cara de que se va casi a infartar yo empezaré. A mí me atraen las piernas** – Rei le mira sorprendido **– fue lo primero que le vi a Rei chan cuando le conocí y creo que me ha quedado la manía.**

– **Oka, a mí me llamó la atención de Nagisa-Kun fue su clavícula y más por…** -Rei dice, murmurando la parte final **…** solo Sousuke que está bien cerca de él es que entiende esta última parte y se sonroja ya que el peliazul lo que dijo fue _**"…me llamó la atención su clavícula y más por cómo se le eriza la piel cuando lo beso o muerdo ahí".**_

– **A mí, de Makoto me llamó la atención…bueno, no diría que una sola cosa en específico, pero lo que más me atrajo fueron sus labios…y esa es la parte que me atreveré a contar aquí, la otra se la he dicho a él en momentos de intimidad.**

– **¡Rin!** –Dice Makoto, más colorado, si era posible y cubriéndose el frente de sus pantalones de la mirada que le dio Rin.

– **Makoto, hay cosas que en esta vida yo no quería saber de ti y de Rin, y creo que esa es una de ellas. Bueno, de mi parte, creo que siempre encuentro algo distinto que me atraiga. En estos momentos diría que los pectorales.** – Dice mirando a Sousuke, todos, menos el aludido se dio cuenta de este gesto.

– **A mí, diría que me atraen…los ojos** – dijo Sousuke, aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo lo que le está llamando poderosamente la atención es lo bien que se ve el trasero de Haruka con esos pantalones ajustados que se trae.

– **Mako chan, solo faltas tú.**

– **En mi caso no es algo tangible, así que no creo que ayude mucho…me encanta cuando Rin me susurra cosas al oído.**

– **Ya veremos lo que se puede hacer…a los demás, tengan bien en cuenta lo que acaban de decir pues tomaremos esas ideas para poder regalar el diablito. Es ropa, debe ser sexy porque es lo que la persona que les toque utilizará para el angelito, no se preocupen por si es algo corto o no abrigado, porque al final usaremos la piscina climatizada de Haru Chan el 31 para el super fiestón de espera de año nuevo… ¡Ahora a escoger!**

Luego que cada uno escogiera "libremente", hay que tener en cuenta que ambas decisiones estaban amañadas, para el diablito quedó de la siguiente forma:

Rin le regalaría a Haruka (Obviando lo que dijo su amigo de los ojos, muy consciente de la mirada devoradora que le daba al trasero de Haru, aunque le diera grima solo de pensarlo)

* Haruka le regalaría a Nagisa (El rubio no supo que pensar de la mirada que dio el pelinegro al pensar en su diablito)

* Nagisa le regalaría a Makoto (Y ya tiene pensado unos pantalones que vio en una tienda de juguetes sexuales que deja al descubierto esa zona que a Rin parece encantarle)

* Makoto le regalaría a Sousuke (Como conoce tanto a su amigo sabe todo aquello que no se atrevió a decir y que podrían resultarle atractivo del ojos aquamarina)

* Sousuke le regalaría a Rei (Y, tanto él como Haruka no eran parte del plan, por eso la importancia de decirle que se trataban de regalos picantes o algo así)

* Y, finalmente Rei le regalaría a Rin (Aunque seamos realistas, seguro Nagisa compra tanto lo que le corresponde darle a Makoto como el que Rei le dará a Rin)

En cuanto al angelito, sería más bien un intercambio de parejas, incluyendo a la que desean formar.

* * *

El día de la entrega de regalos fue bastante divertido, aunque para evitar las sorpresas de la noche del 31 de diciembre nadie destapó los presentes que se intercambiaron.

Haruka preparó un banquete para todos, aunque en esta ocasión para que el pobre de Sousuke no se torturara se vistió de forma, cómoda. Unos pantalones de algodón tipo pijama y una franela un poco grande. Lo que el pelinegro ojos azules no sabía era que aun así robaba suspiros a Sousuke, ya que en más de una ocasión se imaginó mordiendo esos pezones y provocando gemidos en el otro.

Los demás no sabían exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente del alto, pero se divertían tanto con los largos suspiros que daba como con los paseos que a veces tomaba para calmar la erección que a duras penas ocultaba.

Mientras, Haruka fingía que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero prestaba atención a cualquier detalle que pudiera servirle de "material" para después.

Una vez terminada la cena el ambiente se relajó un poco y conversaron poniéndose al día con algunas cosas.

Bien entrada la madrugada coordinaron que la hora de entrega de los regalos sería las 9 de la noche del 31 de diciembre, aunque la verdad es que ese día solo estarían los dos pelinegros, el verdadero intercambio de angelitos sería en año nuevo.

* * *

La noche del 31, Haruka, inocente de las jugarretas de sus grandes amigos, preparó igual su banquete para todos, en esta ocasión vestido solo con unos shorts que dejaban la mitad de su trasero al aire y completamente ajustados al frente.

A las ocho y treinta suena el timbre, ya que nuestro querido Sousuke le pareció mala idea que el anfitrión tuviera que hacer todo solo como en la pasada ocasión y como buena persona que es decidió llegar un poco antes para ayudar.

" _ **!oh por dios este hombre piensa matarme de un infarto!"**_ – es lo que piensa Sousuke cuando ve que tan corto le quedan los pantalones al más bajo.

– **Te puedes quitar el abrigo, eres el único que ha llegado.**

Cuando Sousuke se quita el abrigo y deja al descubierto su espalda es turno para Haru sentir que le falta el aliento y trata de contenerse y no volarle encima, no lo hace solo porque en poco tiempo seguro llegaban los demás e interrumpirían todo aquello que quería hacerle o dejar que le hagan.

Una hora había pasado desde que llegara el más alto y ni señales de los demás. Fue cuando Haruka se dio cuenta de la treta que habían hecho los otros y se acercó a Sousuke para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

– **Nanase, ¿Qué haces?**

– **Ya que las indirectas parecen funcionar con todos menos contigo creo que una forma de dejarte claro que me atraes es tomando cartas en el asunto.**

– **¿Cómo así que funciona con todos? ¿A cuántos has ido por ahí meneando el trasero de manera provocativa?**

– **De todo lo que te dije solo puedes determinar que he coqueteado con otros chicos…cuando digo a todos me refiero a nuestros amigos, ¿Por qué crees que nos han dejado solos? Seguro hasta te toca regalarme en el angelito de la misma forma que te regalo yo a ti.**

– **Ya…entonces, te atraigo… ¿Qué pasa si te digo que no me atraes?**

– **Sería verdad si no estuvieras apretando mi trasero como si la vida se te fuera en ello** \- apoya su frente en el hombro de Sousuke para luego gemirle en el oído- **sería verdad si no estuvieras moviendo tus caderas para crear fricción… sería verdad si no sintiera tu respiración acelerad** – Se aleja para mirarle a los ojos - **¡Tócame Sousuke!**

– **Bien rápido olvidaste el Yamazaki.**

– **Costumbre…las veces que me he masturbado pensando en tus manos y en tu cuerpo nunca te he llamado por tu apellido.**

Sousuke se aleja del otro y le mira a los ojos **– ¿Pretendes matarme de un infarto, verdad?**

Haruka le da una sonrisa coqueta y le besa **–No, pretendo que te dejes de palabrería y me hagas sentir más allá que mis fantasías.**

Sosusuke le vuelve a besar, esta vez con más hambre que hace unos minutos, aprovechando para recorrer su cuerpo, cubrir el cuello del otro con lengüetazos y besos que volvían loco al más bajo.

Tuvo la oportunidad de hacer aquello que deseaba desde hace días, que era besar y morder aquellos pezones, arrancando un fuerte gemidos que se le fueron directo al sur, para seguir besándole y quitándole la única ropa que tenía, liberando el erguido miembro de Haru, quien no se quedó atrás y le desnudó, solo dejándole los tirantes que servían de chaleco para situarse entre sus piernas y empezar a succionar su miembro.

No duró mucho tiempo cuando el otro le detuvo **– Necesito sentirte, sino me volveré loco.**

Le toma y le acomoda en el sofá, Haru nota que él se detiene y le mira un poco apenado **– Haruka…¿Tienes…lubricante?**

– **No te preocupes, creo que no será necesario** – Sousuke le mira un poco curioso y él le hala para acercarse a su oído **– últimamente mi necesidad de ti es tanta que cada vez que sé que te voy a ver necesito liberarme con anticipación…por eso estoy un poco más que listo.**

El cuerpo de Sousuke vibró ante la idea que solo minutos antes de él llegara Haruka se provocó un orgasmo pensando como él le hacía el amor.

 **-¡A con un dem… ya después tendremos tiempo de hacerlo lento.**

Con desesperación, aunque tratando de ser cuidadoso se ubicó en la entrada del otro, lentamente fue entrando y cuando casi no encontró oposición reconfirmó lo que Haruka le había dicho y tuvo que contenerse para no terminar ahí mismo.

Para haru, tenerlo así bien cerca, sintiendo su respiración y completamente lleno de él superaba con mucho lo que se había imaginado, para cuando se empezó a mover todo su cuerpo se estremeció, pero aunque cada vaivén era delicioso necesitaba más, sentirle más fuerte aunque tal vez mañana se arrepintiera.

– **Sousuke…ahhhhhh…por mmmmm favor….raaaapido…massss duro mmm.**

No había que pedírselo dos veces para que le diera lo que deseaba. En la sala solo se escuchaba el sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando, los guturales sonidos de Sousuke y a Haruka diciendo el nombre del otro como si fuera un mantra.

Arañazos, mordidas y alaridos de placer se compartieron antes que ambos llegaran al climax.

Sousuke, aún encima de Haruka le cubrió de besos, mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad **– Fui un verdadero imbécil al no atreverme a dar un paso y llamar tu atención.**

– **Lo eres, pero ya no es tiempo de llorar por el pasado…aún podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

– **Por cierto, ¿Qué me regalaste de angelito?**

– **Dos cosas…una que mostrarías al público, un hermoso tshirt que hace juego con tus ojos y resaltaría esos pectorales tuyos que me encantan y, como de todas tenía pensado llamar tu atención hay ciertos cupones sexuales que espero podamos usar… por cierto, el cupón que dice "Sexo en el sofá" aún estaría disponible, ya que desconocías de su existencia.**

– **Me … encanta …como…piensas** – Dice Sousuke entre besos – **Yo solo tenía unos pantalones que realzaría tu trasero.**

* * *

Mientras tanto en un hotel en las afueras…

– **¿Crees que Haru se haya dado cuenta de lo que buscábamos lograr?**

– **Makoto, deja tu completo de mama gallina para otro momento, estamos en algo muy importante.**

Makoto estaba acostado, amarrado en cada esquina de la cama y traía puestos los pantalones que le regaló Nagisa, Rin solo traía una fusta y un antifaz, luego de mirar de reojo a su pareja se relame… **–Ittadakimasu**

* * *

En un departamento de la ciudad, cierta pareja recuperaba su aliento…

– **Nagisa no puedo creer que te pasaras el día con ese vibrador.**

– **No puedo creer que Haru-Chan me regalara algo así, además tu eres el más perverso si aprovechaste cualquier momento para ponerlo a vibrar.**

– **Es hermoso ver tu rostro contrariado por el placer** – le besa.

* * *

De esta forma las tres parejas recibieron el año. Al día siguiente cuando en verdad se reunieron, ya el intercambio había quedado olvidado y solo compartieron un rico almuerzo y una tarde de piscina.


End file.
